Magic is everywhere
by aznxpiperxswann
Summary: The sisters teach at Hogwarts, and they have a new mission... some cursing by me...lol
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I will say this once and only once. That means if I don't repeat this, it was already said. Everybody knows I'm not J.K. Rowling; she would be out writing another book rather than be sitting in my chair, typing on my laptop. And I am not Constance M. Burge. It also means that I will only write this here, so if you want to see a disclaimer, look here. So my disclaimer is that I will not magically gain so much money that I can by Charmed and Harry Potter. I would love to own Charmed, but my name is not one of the following: Constance M. Burge Aaron Spelling Brad Kern J.K. Rowling  
  
MUST READ THIS OR IT WILL NOT BE CLEAR!!! Summary: Phoebe received a premonition in which she saw a child die. After hours of research, they find out that the kid is in England, and what a Charmed One does is protect the innocent, so they head to Hogwarts. Obviously, the kid is Harry Potter, and they take up jobs as the new DADA teacher. I bet I failed to mention that they have a new heir. A couple of weeks ago, Darryl has found a girl with no memory of her past, and after a blood test, they discovered Warren blood in her, meaning she had all the powers of the Charmed One. To clear things up, she has telekinesis, astral projection, freeze, explosion, premonition, levitation, empathy, orb, tele- orb, and since Piper and Phoebe married, she also has shimmering, fireball, plasma (energy) ball, along with Wyatt's power of shielding. Did you notice that she didn't have Leo's power of healing and invisibility? I'm guessing it's gonna be in their sixth year, I don't want them to fight for their life yet, and that's the only age left so yeah. Oh yeah, Wyatt and Chris are left in the care of Leo, P3 is still open and Piper still owns it, it's just that she's on "vacation". Weird vacation huh? Anyway, with the heir's fiery temper and talent, she was Piper the second. Under the watchful eye of everyone magical, she was trained for combat with Phoebe. She is also a BIG magnet for trouble so they had to bring her to Hogwarts as a student. Piper (the second) is very careful about school (like Hermione) so she goes back and forth through school. And she is only 13... 


	2. The Beginning

Magic is everywhere  
Chapter one  
The Beginning  
  
The weather was dark and stormy, even in the morning. The four girls searched for what was it again? Oh yeah, platform 9 ¾, thought Piper. What the hell is that? A nine and a ten. No 9 ¾. We should have just orbed there.  
  
"Hurry up, Ron! We're gonna be late!" Harry screamed as he ran pasted four girls. Uh oh, forgot to see if anyone way watching. Probably safe.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I think it was a red, black and brown blob. And they went through that wall. Wait, they went through that wall! It's that platform thingy." Answered Paige.  
  
"What are you waiting for, someone to kiss you goodbye? Hurry up, it's almost 11." Said the eldest sister. "Piper already went through."  
  
"OW! What the hell was that?" Piper yelled. "I'm gonna knock the living daylight out of you, and I don't care if it's Christmas or not. You're ancestors' gonna feel it!"  
  
"Whoa, sorry lady. I didn't mean to hit you." Said Ron. He was kind of surprised someone so young could be so mean. Plus, she spoke in an accent, probably American, meaning, she was a transfer. Probably second year, most likely in Slytherin.  
  
"Yo Piper! Where are you?" Phoebe had to yell over all the children returning from Christmas break.  
  
"I'm! Right! Here! If you don't move, you're gonna have one eye!" Piper was getting really pissed, and since she was one of the shortest, she was ignored and now was really pissed. "Alright, I'm angry!" She flicked her hands and everyone except the Charmed Ones froze. "Finally! Let's get on the train before I lose you guys again."  
  
The long trip was almost starting and it was now officially dark. Piper was really pissed off so everyone left her alone. Unfortunately, it was completely full and the trio had no place to sit. They entered the last room, and Piper was in it.  
  
"Do you mind if we sit here?" Hermione asked carefully. She recognized her as the girl who Ron had hit.  
  
"It's a free country, I mean sure. I keep forgetting it's not 'Frisco anymore."  
  
"'Frisco? You're from America? What's 'Frisco?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm not sure. I never seen "'Frisco" on the map before."  
  
"It's short for San Francisco. Ya know, the foggy city?" Piper explained to them.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry I hit you. I didn't see you and you're so short, and WHAM!" Ron said sheepishly. He was kind of scared of her. She may be small, but size doesn't matter.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! My name's Hermione Granger. That's Ron Weasly and Harry Potter." Hermione said surprisingly. They leaned forward like they were expecting something. Actually, they were waiting for her to ask for an autograph or a picture. Instead, she only introduced herself.  
  
"Charmed. I'm Piper."  
  
"Hey, how old are you? We're sixteen." Harry spoke up for the first time.  
  
"I'm thirteen. Why?" Piper said plainly. She figured that they might have grades too.  
  
"We are sorted into houses and year." Hermione answered for her. The brain thought Harry. "What house do you think you're gonna be in? We're in Griffindor."  
  
"Houses? Griffin-what? This seems harder than regular school."  
  
"Oh look. We're almost there. You best be changing into your robes."  
  
What am I getting myself into? 


	3. My house

Long time no see. I have been busy with school and now school is out. I'm sad. I'll never see my 8th grade friends again! .0 (Whoa, big eye, little eye. Look this:âº. That's cute. âªâ« ( I play the flute, like Piper. I based her on moi. (Did I spell that right?) Oh, every time something interesting in my life happens, Piper stars as me. .0. On with the story! Oh, if you want to see the thingy where I say I don't own this stuff, look at the first chapter.  
  
Magic is everywhere  
  
Chapter two  
My house  
  
The Halliwell sisters walked off the train and into a sea of black.  
  
"First years! (A/N I don't know how to do accents) First years over here!" A very tall man, about twice the size of Paige, who was tall, was calling o them.  
  
"Do you think that's us?" Phoebe was curious and didn't know where to go next. They could at least get some information.  
  
"Most likely. Now find Piper and go!" Piper was getting really cold. All she wanted was to be in a nice warm place, a place that was homey. I highly doubt that that castle is warm.  
  
The scene of the mountains and the sea was really pretty. It was also really cold. Woom... A dark shadow had just past under her boat. This is like a boat I would play Barbie with (I don't own Barbie either. I think Ken does). At that thought, Piper cracked up and fell out of the boat. On instinct, she orbed out before anyone noticed. I do not want to meet that thing down there. I wonder what it is? Whales don't like in lakes? Do they?  
  
They soon arrived at Hogwarts. Her aunt was told to go ahead to meet the staff first. An old lady came out and told them instructions. As soon as they walked inside, lights of candles filled the Great Hall. A really short man brought out a stool that looked bigger than him. Then he brought out a hat that looked as if it was through a blender.  
  
"When I call your name, please come up to the chair." The old lady said (I'm gonna put up names that you should know since I am not J.K. Rowling and I don't now who will be in the next book. Oh yeah. In the first chapter, Piper said "OW! What the hell was that?" Piper yelled. "I'm gonna knock the living daylight out of you, and I don't care if it's Christmas or not. You're ancestors' gonna feel it!", and kids come in September 1, these are other kids that didn't make it in time.)  
  
"Duff, Hillary.  
  
"Felton, Tomas.  
  
"Grint, Rupert..."  
  
"Halliwell, Piper." Her head snapped up. She walked briskly to the chair. The hat was placed on her head and an odd feeling of insecureness passed. It felt like it was reading her mind! Ahh, very interesting. A Warren (Melinda Warren was the beginning of the Halliwell line). Hum, where to put you? This is very difficult indeed.  
  
"Miss. Halliwell has broken the record of longest time with the hat! 24 minutes and 55 seconds! Sorry, Harry. She broke it by 10 minutes." Lots of laughter rang through the room. "Anytime now, Mr. Hat."  
  
"I've got it! You shall be in..."  
  
Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh well, she's gonna be in that snake house. Ya know, Slytherin? Or maybe not. She might be with Ravenclaw. Or the Hufflepuff. Anyways, she's not gonna be in 3rd year either. 


	4. My first charge

Hello again. Buh-bii! (  
  
Magic is everywhere  
  
Chapter 3  
My first charge  
  
Flashback  
  
"I've got it! You shall be in..."  
  
End flashback  
  
"Slytherin! I've done it again!" The hat proclaimed. Piper moved to the table that clapped the loudest. Immediately she wished she hadn't. As soon as she sat down, Malfoy moved towards her. Before he finished moving, she jumped up and started yelling.  
  
"Oh hell no! There is no way I'm gonna be here! I demand a retrial! I would rather be with the Elders than here! Whoops..." The "Power that Be" orbed in.  
  
"Is there a problem for you to call us?" The middle Elder stepped out. Elders are pacifist, but they looked angry that someone called them down.  
  
"Uh, no problem. I was just saying how great the "Power that be" is." Oh my god, please don't let them here what I said. Please don't let them...  
  
"Alright, if that is all..." They orbed back to the Heavens and Piper let out a breath she was holding.  
  
"Um, Professor. Dumbldore, you should really give her another chance at the hat. If she stays there, you will never see her again. And you should know how much Piper hates the Elders. You can stretch it around the world over a million times." Phoebe didn't feel safe having her niece there. That Malfoy kid was there and she didn't trust him.  
  
"Miss. Halliwell, you may get another chance at the hat." Professor Dumbledore said. Piper ran up and sat down on the chair. If you counted how far away she was sitting before, and how far it is to the teachers' table, that would be really fast. About 9 meters per second (A/N she's part of her schools track team. I'm not in it, but I'm gonna try out âº). The hat was placed on he and a voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"Oh, thank god your back. I placed you in the wrong house! For some reason I got Slytherin and Griffindor mixed up! It was probably because I was remembering when they were fighting..." The hat droned on and on and on about the fight. Piper got tired of it and took the hat off while it was still talking.  
  
"Then Godric waved his...It was really... 'Oh my', I said..."  
  
She walked off the dais and headed towards the Griffindor table (A/N how does she know which table it is? Remember when Harry, Hermione, and Ron introduced themselves? They also said what house they were in).  
  
"Miss. Halliwell, where are you going? The hat has not finished."  
  
"Oh, it already told me. It likes to talk."  
  
"Well, which house?"  
  
"Um, some kinda Griffin or something." Immediately, loud noises and clapping came from that table. Instead of walking to the table, she doubled back and went to her aunts. Before she could reach them, a premonition hit her.  
  
An eleven year old fainted after a spirit went through him... The same kid, only a year older, fighting a large, ugly, overgrown snake... Now her own age (You know where this is going...) and fighting off some ugly ass ghosts... Another year and now he's fighting- or dueling with sticks- for his life and dragging this –oh my god- dead person around... yet another year and he's fighting a whole bunch of people...  
  
It stopped. That must have been the end because now, for some reason she was knocked off her ass and hit the wall. People gasped and her aunts came.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Piper said. "Did you have a, um, vision?" Piper nodded her head. "What did you see?"  
  
"A kid being killed. Him." She pointed up at Harry. 


	5. Where do I sleep?

**Magic is everywhere  
Chapter 4  
Where do I sleep?**  
  
"Well then. He must be your first charge." Paige said like she had known about this all her life. "Good luck then."  
  
"What?! Why can't Chris have him?" Piper was pissed off even more.  
  
"Because Chris is not even a year old yet. And by the time he is old enough, that kid will be dead." Phoebe explained like she was Miss. I-Know- It-All. (This takes place during the seventh season.)  
  
"I. Am. So. Gonna. Kill. You." Piper growled. "There is no mercy."  
  
"Stop going WWE on us (Someone likes wrestling). I just expected "I lie, I cheat, I steal for some reason. Before we go, do you have any questions?" Paige said. So confidant, so odd (Not being rude, it's a joke).  
  
"Yeah. Where do I sleep?"


End file.
